A new home
by seddie perfection
Summary: Sam never happened to have a great home. What happens when a certain nub changes that history? Future fic, Seddie of course! one-shot Rated T for uhh... I don't know :


**Hi I'm Katie! This is my first fanfic it's a oneshot so... yeah. I'm not going to beg for you to be easy on me because that won't help me improve. Sam and Freddie are older and dating in this fic. For the texting part: Freddie is Bold, Sam is Arial**. **Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**Wait what?**_** That's not true! I own a computer and my phone; I own my privileges and my books, and many other things... Wait, you were talking about ICarly? (sigh) **_**Never mind. **_

**(SPOV)**

I was bored, sitting on Carly's couch, fatcake wrappers littered around me, watching another rerun of Girly Cow. I live here now.

Obviously mom kicked me out the moment I turned eighteen. She probably would of done it earlier too, but I guessed she didn't want to run the risk of being caught by the kids social services. She wanted to get rid of me... Oh well.

So I came to the only place I could go, sucked it up and dealt with the word... _Panties._ UGHHH!

Carly and Spencer were at the doctor trying to get a pineapple off of Spencer's head. I think we should hide all of his super glues from now on.

I was dozing off just when I got a text form Fredlumps.

***Beep***

"What the...?"

**What's up? :)**

Nothing... why?

**I dunno. I thought maybe u want to come over.**

Why on earth would I go into the house where Crazy lives?

**Cause she doesn't live here anymore :) **

I was shocked. I reread the text one more time to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

_Did I eat too much bacon candy last night? _I thought to myself

. Me and the nub where saving up for an apartment for over a year now.

Before we graduated, I was planning to move into Freddie's apartment, and everything was going fine until Marissa came back from the aggressive parenting convention and had a total freak out on me!

***Beep***

**You there?**

WHAT?

**We can finally live together!**

How?

**Tell you everything at OUR house.**

Kay, I love you. 3

**Love you too baby **

"I better clean up a bit," I mumbled to myself, when I got off the couch and saw the huge mess I made... I changed my mind.

_Carly won't care, _I thought. Quickly I ran out of the Shay's home wondering if the one I entered would be my own.

**(FPOV)**

"Hey Sam", I greeted when she stormed into the room.

"What the chizz were you talking about, and I swear, if you were joking I'll twist your arm so hard you'll bleed no matter how much I love you."

Oh great, she's mad.

"Baby, I'm not joking, let me explain." I led Sam to the dining room.

I take a deep breath and stare into her lovely blue eyes.

"Sam I've saved up for rent of an apartment in Bushwell Plaza that will last us a good two years. Sam gasps.

"I actually had apartment 2G for us already. I was going to tell you tonight during dinner, but decided to run it past my mom first."

She rolls her eyes. Yeah, well I don't blame her either.

"Of course my mom had a huge spaz attack, so I had a serious discussion with her, told her that we were nineteen years old and don't need her to baby me all the time.

I was so sure that wouldn't cut it, but you know what? Something must have got to her head about us being grown up and mature so..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah cut to the chizz already!" Sam interrupted. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Sam, mom didn't want me to move out, she was afraid about the bacteria in there... so we made a compromise.

You can move in with me here and we pay the rent as if it's our own, and mom moves into apartment 2G. How does that sound?"

I looked into her eyes and saw a tear run down her cheek. What? What's wrong? What did I do? I thought Sam would be thrilled!

**(SPOV)**

"Sam, honey what's wrong?"

I couldn't help it anymore, I broke into a sob. Freddie quickly ran to my side and held me close. "Sam, if you're not ready to move in I understand."

"NO, no ...it's not... that Freddie...I love you..." I sobbed.

He rubbed my back as I cried some more.

"Baby, you don't know what it means to me. To have a real home, I've never had a real home... I've never had a real home where someone accepted me. And I know that Carly's rooming with me out of sympathy. She knows I make a mess. Just half an hour ago I left a nasty mess for her to clean up.

Nobody loves me the way you do Freddie... I love you so so much."

I rambled on some more.

**(FPOV)**

I never knew how much it meant to her. I should have known. She got rejected again and again.

She's even jealous about Melanie, who gets her own place even if she's not with her family. I understood now.

Boy, I love this girl so much!

"And my mom never gave a care in the world about me" –I crashed my lips onto hers.

Interrupting her mid sentence, she responded immediately kissing me with so much passion, I stumbled.

After several minuets we broke away.

"Sam, this is our home, and I'll promise you we'll be here for a very long time."

And with that, I brought her to our room and cradled her in my arms until she fell asleep.

"I love you Sam, and someday, I promise you, you'll be my wife."

I whispered in her ear when I was sure she was asleep.

I swore I saw her lips curl into a smile.


End file.
